Three Hundred And Sixty Four Chances
by DefenderOfThePeople
Summary: To be honest I was tired of her. I hated how she destroyed everything for a petty crush. Why? I wish somebody had the answer. I'd ask mom but she was to busy covering up Lacey's crime.


The clash of pots and pans hitting the walls was nothing new. The shouting at each other was totally normal, well by now. At first it alarmed me I do miss the way it was when i was little. I brushed my hair with my fingers, not really making any progress with it. Walking down stairs ' way too early for this shit' i thought while rubbing my eyes. 'Why couldn't they take their petty arguments outside'.

"Hey! Can ya two stop being enemy's for more than thirty minutes? So i can get good night's sleep?" I shouted at them. Lacey looked at me and gave the whole I'm sorry look, but when she glanced at Nick malice seeped into her eyes. It's so hard to believe that were triplets, hell i can't believe that there related.

Nick looked at me ignoring Lacey for now. "I'm sorry sis" he gave me a truly sorry look, and bended to pick up all the pots and pans. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and munched on it. After taking a couple bites. "So where are mom and dad?" I asked not really wanting to know because i still felt groggy and tired. 'Hmm Lacey would probably give me hell if i sneaked off and went to sleep.' Lacey seemed a bit angry but she still answered "Mom's working Dad too." Her sentences clipped. I yawned determined to not let her mood affect my already crappy mood, no need for all three of us to be arguing with each other.

"What time is it?" I slightly turned to Nick who was done picking up pots. He looked confused but realization danced across his face. 'Probably just remembered he wore a watch' "six thirty." I groaned "it's way too early to be awake" I said covering my hands with my face. "Sorry for waking you up" Lacey offered. I glanced at both of them "you two are my personal alarm clock" I smiled. "We wouldn't be arguing if Lacey just kept her stupid fucking mouth shut because something's just aren't HER business." Nick spat out clearly annoyed and pissed. Lacey slammed her hands on the table grey eyes glittering with hate. "Fuck you I'm looking out for your ass fucking damn you're a freak now." He gave her a disgusted look. "It's your fault you're an ignorant closed minded bitch." He wittily snapped back

"You're the most disg-"I cut her off "Can you guys act like brother and sister were supposed to be close" I shouted. Lacey rolled her eyes "I'm going to go get ready." She turned on her heel and started walking out of the kitchen. "Lacey" I called, "No you're always taking Nicks side." Her voice was on the surface emotionless but I knew she was hurt, I could feel it. "I'm not taking anyone's side I just want you guys to stop fighting" I pleaded. She simply shrugged and kept walking.

I turned to Nick "yeah yeah I'm sorry for fighting with Lacey" I knew he obviously didn't mean it, I heard the same sentence for so long now. He pulled out orange juice and took a gulp from the carton. "Ew.. Bro that's disgusting we don't want your germs when we drink juice" I half-heartily scolded. He smiled "oh shut up" he playfully said. He sat down on the counter next to me carton still in hand. "Want some" he offered. I shook my head twice lightly pushing away the carton. "I prefer cups" He shrugged at that comment. "Women and their civilized ways" He commented while jumping off the counter to put back the carton of juice. "I hate going to new schools" I said laying my head in my right head. "We wouldn't be starting another new school if Lacey kept her mouth shut." Nick said his eyes holding a little bit of guilt.

I give him a reassuring look "don't worry about it, it's a good thing to you get to meet new people" I cheerfully said. 'In a way it's true so I'm not lying.' "Not every six months" he mumbled I was about to say something reassuring but, "Stacey you better start getting ready unless you want to go in Pajamas" Lacey shouted from somewhere in the house. "Okay" I shouted back. I started running up the stairs quickly doing my morning routine like putting on clothes, brushing teeth, combing hair properly.

"I'm done" I screamed running down stairs, expecting to see annoyed replicas of me. Well Nick has shorter hair. Instead of the image I expected I see Nick lazily lounging on the couch watching some commercial. I stand there dumbly for a minute "Aren't I late?" I asked confused. "Surprisingly today no you're not Lacey just tricked you into thinking that" he gave me a lazy smile. "That slut isn't as dumb as she looks" he plainly said. I roll my eyes "So your calling me dumb and yourself cause we look like her too" I said poking holes in his logic. He laughs "Hmm" Is the only things he says to me. I sigh 'he's so weird sometimes.' I walk to Lacey's room which isn't very far from the living room. Just got to go upstairs her room's the first one you see on your left, it's the easiest room to sneak out of the house in. Her door was open, "Why you do you lie to me? It hurts" I mock hurt, putting my hand over my heart. She rolls her eyes at my dramatics. " it's the only way to get to school on time" I roll my eyes this time "School opens way too early these days" I complain and cross my arms. "You could do so much with your hair" she said disregarding my earlier comment. "Sure"

"Laziness that's why you'll never do anything good with your hair" she says while braiding her hair. "No" I deny she gives me a look but just kept braiding her hair. "I just never have time" I said while twirling my hair. "Yeah cause you wake up twenty minutes before we leave for school" she said. "Duh! Because I need my beauty sleep" I pat my face for emphases all the while trying not to laugh. I sat next to her on the bed. She giggles and I smile and giggle too. "So…" I said after our little giggle fest. "Watch Glee last night?" I asked.

"Nope I missed it, I was watching a re-run of vampire diary, Oh god you should've seen Damien he was so sexy" She bites her bottom lip. "If only vampires were real" she said sounding disappointed. I laugh "I wish" we both giggled. "I'm oh so sorry to disturb your fun but we have school to go too" nick said leaning on the door frame. "Oh okay" I got up. I looked at Lacey the happiness that she had was replaced with barely concealed anger and disgust. I sighed "Come on lets go guys"

* * *

><p>hey? im back. Um so review please. So tell me what you liked? disliked? Favorite parts?. Byee! xoxo, Defender.<p> 


End file.
